Businesses commonly offer many health and other welfare benefits to employees. For example, a business may offer medical, dental, or other benefit types. The business may offer several plans (e.g., a separate plan for each medical provider, dental provider, etc.) within each plan type, where each plan has several plan options (e.g., an option for an employee only, an option for an employee and a spouse, an option for an employee and a family, etc.). Accordingly, a large amount of information related to benefit offerings must be managed, especially where the business has many employees.
Computer applications for managing benefit offerings are often used by businesses. Such conventional applications often display many on-screen user interface windows (e.g., one for each plan type, one for each plan, one for each plan option, etc.) for enabling a business to enter and manage the benefit offering information. As such, a user must navigate through many windows to enter setup information, verify that setup information has been entered, etc. Therefore, many avenues for entering incorrect, inconsistent and/or incomplete information exist. Additionally, given that each window is opened separately, conventional applications for managing benefit offerings provide poor sense-of-place as to which level the user is operating on. Further, most conventional applications provide poor sense-of-task for indicating a current operation performed by a user. Accordingly, managing benefit offerings using conventional applications is tedious, inefficient, and time-consuming.